RWBY:The Masked Huntsman
by Kagenobaka
Summary: A Young warrior wearing a mask appeared in forever fall, sleeping. It's last memories was him dying and making a wish for a second chance. The young warrior met Ruby Rose in his awakening, and gets admitted to beacon thanks to her and the headmaster's curiosity. Will he get the chance to meet with his tribe once more, or will he fight for peace with team Rwby? (Patapon 3 X RWBY)
1. The Sacrifice, Awakening to a New World!

Prolouge:

In the middle of Darkness, a lone Uberhero, the one bearing a charibassa mask and the Golden Javelin called the Palkyria's Flight, resting in his hand. Soon, light shone upon him, as his body began to float. Distant beatings of an ancient old drum rang near him.

"What is thy wish?" A Voice called out as the young warrior regained his consciousness.

"My. . .Wish?" The young warrior repeated, raising his free hand to the light. He only had three things in his mind. Living once more, Resting in Peace, of Sacrificing to Revive his tribe. The young warrior had no doubt that he had come all this way to defeat the archfiends and free himself from his fate. He could wish for Eternal rest, but what about the Trifecta? He could live again, but it would only cause him torment. The warrior wanted to ensure the future of his tribe. "I. . .I wish to offer my soul, for the Patapons to be free from the curse. . ."

"Yes, to sacrifice oneself, and release the patapons from the stone curse. Is that your wish?" The voice asked, the young warrior became hesitant.

"Yes. . .It is my destiny." The young warrior smiled, closing his eyes as he braced for his soul to disappear.

". . .Then what about you?" The voice asked, "What do you wish for your soul?" slowly, the young warrior's body began to be engulfed in light, the young warrior frowned.

"What. . .I want?" The young warrior repeated. letting his hand down, he could restart his life all over again, correct some mistakes. then again, all this fun would never happen, right? "I. . .Also wish for a second chance. . .But not at war, but at peace. . ." The voice fell silent for a few moments, as the young warrior was engulfed by light.

"Very well!" The voice said with a little joy. "Your wish had been heard!" Soon, the young warrior was engulfed by blue light. One last time, the young warrior heard a familiar old man's voice. . .

"To make the journey beyond time and space, to save the Patapons from the stone curse." The voice said, chuckling weakly, "Such an honorable choice indeed! And i shall give you what you deserve!"

"Heh heh. . .Good one, old star." The young warrior said with his last smile, as he scattered throughout the universe in a bright, different colored ash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world of Remnant, The Students of Beacon were gathering sap on Forever Fall due to an assignment from Glynda Goodwitch. Like good times, i suppose.

"I'll just go over there real quick" Ruby said, heading towards another clearing in the forest with a half-empty/half-full Jar in her hand.

"Okay, just don't get lost." Her sister, Yang Xiao Long said, turning to Ruby as she opened an empty jar. Ruby just smiled, as she walked a little further. She noticed how the trees are becoming less and less red, it's leaves becoming that of an autumn leaves. The grass clearly changed into it's pure green form.

"Weird. Am i exiting the forest already?" Ruby asked herself as looked down, walking forwards. Soon, she stopped. Her eyes widened, and she took two steps back. "I-i-i-is that. . ." Ruby shivered, pointing at a masked, slumped figure. with it's weapons still at hand. The figure wore a black unbuttoned long coat. Knowing that it's unconscious, she placed her jar on the ground, and slowly inched herself to the figure. Shivering, she slowly poked his face. Checking if it's alive. Soon, she noticed the weapons the figure was bearing; A Golden Spear resembling a bird on it's blade. She let out excited breaths as she touched the Javelin. "Woah. . ." Ruby muttered, examining the Javelin. Unlike Pyrrha's, this one seemed a little more heavy, and focused more on trajectory flight.

". . .Pon. . ." The Figure spoke, causing Ruby to jump back, holding her weapon's hilt. Soon, drum beats were heard near the figure as he began to stand up. Light emitted from him as he rose to his feet. After the drum stopped beating, the figure spoke the same words 4 times, as visions of wings flapped from his back. "Pon Pon Pon Pon~" The figure sang, as the wings dispersed into light. he looked around, grabbing hold of his Spear. this doesn't look like the hideout, neither anywhere he had been. "Where . . .am I?" He asked himself, looking at his palm. Noticing how his body had changed, he shrugged it off. Knowing that it's normal to be reincarnated differently. So being reincarnated as a long haired human shouldn't be too different either.

"Um. . .Who are you?" Ruby asked, as the figure finally noticed her. The figure did his stance, ready to engage if necessary. "D-don't worry! I won't hurt you!" The figure had trouble believing her. Since he had lived in battle for years now, he is used to betrayals and will not fall for it anymore.

". . .How do i know i can trust you?" He asked in a serious tone, lowering his spear. Staring at her intently for her actions. She was nervous, but it looked like she has no intentions to hurt him or capture him. He still awaited for a response.

"We'll exchange names first! I'm Ruby Rose, and you are?" Ruby introduced herself, reaching her hand out for him. The figure was hesitant, but seeing how the girl was smiling through her introduction, it would seem like it would be best to trust her and shook her hand.

"Kami. . ." The figure introduced, "Kami Heropon."

* * *

 **Howdy! As of now, this is my first book at . so, tell me what do you think! :D I mean, crossing a franchise which unknown to most of you will be pretty hard. but still, i'll try my best!**


	2. Admittance to Beacon, Act 1

"We'll exchange names first! I'm Ruby Rose, and you are?" Ruby introduced herself, reaching her hand out for him. The figure was hesitant, but seeing how the girl was smiling through her introduction, it would seem like it would be best to trust her and shook her hand.

"Kami. . ." The figure introduced, "Kami Heropon." the figure said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Nice to meet you too, i guess." Ruby smiled as she let go of his hand, turning around to see the half-filled jar of sap that she actually needed to fill like, 20 seconds earlier or something.

"Oh shoot! I forgot i was collecting some sap." Ruby said, picking up the jar. She turned back to Kami with a wave."Well, see you later Kami!"

"Ruby, Wait!" Kami cried out, but Ruby had already ran off before he could speak. "Dammit, how fast is she?" he muttered, putting his weapons behind his back. He decided that it'll be best to follow her. "Let's hope they have some food to spare. . ." he sighed, patting his stomach as he walked towards the direction where Ruby went.

* * *

-Time Skip-

* * *

"And are you sure you saw him there?" a distinct grey haired man wearing a suit and a green sweatshirt with his emblem on it asked, as he walked alongside Ruby. The members of Team RWBY already went home, and the grey haired man called Ruby to come with him in search of the masked warrior Ruby had mentioned.

"Yes sir, i'm pretty sure." She replied, as she heard a rustling in the leaves. "Are you sure you want me to come along, Professor Ozpin? You're usually the one who invites people to your academy on your own, and-"

"You said you two had exchange names and could be hostile to those whom he didn't know." The professor replied, as they stopped in the clearing. "Knowing that, it's recommended for you to come along to calm him down and to let him know i'm an ally." he sighed, stopping as he heard some noises. "Do you. . .hear that?"

"It sounded like someone's battling a Grimm." Ruby said, as she paid attention to the noises. Grunts, roars, and slashes were heard from afar, just when a bright light flew across the clearing, a bright golden spear landed on a tree's trunk as the light faded. "T-that's his spear!" Ruby pointed to it, shaking in excitement.

"He should be near then." The Professor said, turning to where the spear came from.

* * *

". . .That. . .Should . . .Be all. . .Of them. . ." The young warrior catches his breath, as he uses his spear to help himself up. Lifeless bodies of dead Grimm lay around him, as if a horde just came to attack him. The warrior's stomach growled, as he clutched it. "Dammit. It's been hours and still no food!" he sighed, walking over a dead Grimm which soon faded into ash. "I can't exactly eat ash, too." He sat in the ground, as he looked above. The trees looked as if there should be fruits in some of them, it made him even hungrier.

"Kami? Are you there?" A familiar voice called out, as the young warrior turned to see the girl he met after he woke up. Her hood over her head as the cloak flies along with the air peacefully, with rose petals seemed to fly in the wind around him. She seemed to be holding some sort of jar with red liquid, the same one she had when they first met.

"Ah, Ruby. You came back." The warrior smiled, glad to see the girl he met. "Are you done with your task?"

"Yeah, it's been over hours ago." Ruby said, walking towards him. "Oh, i brought you some left over sap! You want it?" She offered, handing him the jar. He looked at it before turning to Ruby with a question.

"Is this edible?" He asked, looking at the contents of the jar.

"Yeah, it's good!" Ruby smiled. "Fresh from the trees!"

"Alright, i trust you." He said, opening the jar and drinking it's contents. The flavor tastes like that of a sweet, sweet berry. topped with the refreshing taste of grapes. "Thank you. I kinda needed that since i just defended myself from a horde black creatures."

"Oh, those are called 'Grimm'." Ruby said, sitting right beside him. "Creatures who are once a threat to mankind, which still are, but in a minimum scale. They usually have these skull-mask-like things. It's kinda my job to fight them."

"Really?" Kami turned to Ruby in surprise. Who would've thought a girl as sweet as her knows how to fight? this brings him to his next question. "So, you're a huntress of some kind?"

"Well. . .I'm still in training." Ruby scratched the back of her head. looking at Kami once more. "I still have to learn history of Remnant, Grimm anatomy, go on training missions, and fight other students like me."

"Sounds. . .Tiring." Kami replied, as Ruby rose to his level.

"I know, right?" Ruby chuckled, "Not only that, but i made friends of my own there too."As if getting a bright idea, she turned to Kami with a happy smile. "Oh! Maybe you could go to beacon with me!"

"Beacon? Where is that?"

"My academy." The Professor replied, walking towards the two. The young warrior stood up, his hand grabbing his spear. "Do not worry. I'm not here to fight." The Professor said as the young warrior released his hand. "Kami Heropon, was it? I saw your fight earlier, and i'm certainly impressed by your skill."

"Well. . .Not many strangers get to see my power. Most of them are either an Enemy, or an Ally." Kami said, crossing his arms. "If i heard you right, then you're the Academy's headmaster."

"Correct." The Professor smiled, looking at Kami. "I am Professor Ozpin, as you know, i am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. and i'll be more than glad to admit you to our academy." Kami looked over at Ruby before giving his response.

"If that means having a shelter to live on and food to eat, then it's fine with me." Kami smiled, knowing that he probably won't go hungry thanks to their support.

"Very well. Please come with us. We'll head to the academy first for your introductory battle before your initiation." Ozpin said, turning around as Ruby and Kami followed him.

Soon, his new life will begin


	3. Admittance to Beacon, Act 2

"So you're telling me before my initiation, i have to fight off a whole team?" Kami asked, as the Headmaster turned to him, sipping his drink.

"Yes. I have to yet to see what you hold." The headmaster said, leaning on his table. Kami looked away for a second before turning back to him.

"How many people in a team?" He asked once more, as the headmaster gave him a serious look.

"A Group of four."

"I've faced way more before." Kami commented, resting his head on his the times when the Trifecta were all exhausted and he's the one left standing. "When do we start?" he asked in curiosity, as the headmaster took another sip of his coffee.

"Tomorrow morning. We can't hold a match tonight since most of the students are asleep." The headmaster said, "Which will be thursday. Sparring Classes on 10 AM. Until then, i advise you find yourself some upgrades for your weapons."

"If i could find some." Kami chuckled. "I'm sure i could manage."

"Very well then." The headmaster said, handing him a small board with a yellow diamond on it's center. "Take this. It's a form of communication around here. It's called a scroll." Kami took it, pressed the yellow diamond. The board split as a glass pane with interfaces appear on it. Much to his surprise, it had information about the world he is in. "I also put in the my contact number in it. Feel free to put Ruby's as well."

"I see. . ." Kami's scroll reverted back into it's small plate form. "Can i sleep on the roof tonight?"

"Why would you want that?" The headmaster asked, giving him a surprised look. Kami merely crossed his arms.

"I feel more at home there. Reminds me of the winds that helped me sleep." Kami smiled, looking at the shattered moon. "I can anticipate the time from there."

"If it suits you more." The headmaster shrugged, grabbing his coffee mug once more. "But please be reminded that once you pass the initiation, you'll have to live in the dorm like the others."

"I understand." Kami nodded, turning around. "Oh, if i may. Please show me some of the student's weapons. I might give me some ideas."

"I'll send you some images." The headmaster said, bringing out his scroll. "Rest well."

"Will do." Kami chuckled, waving at the headmaster as he left the room.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Outside a civilized cave, the young warrior sat beside a statue of a maiden, looking at the peaceful night sky.

"Lady Meden. . .Can you hear me?" He muttered, knowing that the staute wouldn't reply. But the warrior knew she's alive, she was just imprisoned in a curse that caused them to turn into stone. "We have reached the Tomb of Tolerance. I fear this might be the last time i will speak to you." He sighed, turning to the statue. "Tell me. . .Is this the right thing to do?" He asked, as the wind sung lullabies at them. "I mean, aside from the tribe, what else? What makes me a true hero? Is it the heart, or is it the strength?"

"Are you willing to sacrifice for the greater good?" An old man's voice said, causing the young warrior to turn around. Seeing a grey star with one eye and a mustache float onto his shoulder, looking at him intently.

"Oh hey Old Silver." The warrior greeted, before looking back to the sky. "Yes. . .I am willing to die for everyone's hopes. That's why i'm traveling right? To free the tribe from the curse?"

"Then you have what it takes then." The silver star said, "Come now, my lord. Preparations for the Tomb of Tolerance shall be made." The warrior stood up, looking at meden as he turned around.

"Once we beat the Archfiend of Tolerance, it will be all over. . .Right?"

"Indeed! Although, it make take all of your strength." The silver star said, as the young warrior walked past him.

"That's all i need to hear. Goodnight, Old Star." The warrior said, heading for his tent. The Silver star stayed, staring at him from afar

"Good luck, Great Kami."

* * *

In Beacon's Amphitheater, almost all of the students were present. Due to the fact that it's their class, and part of their curriculum. This Day, however, the Headmaster is present. Almost everyone was chattering about a man who is asleep on the headmaster's roof.

"So, as you've all heard, we have a potential student who is willing to fight a team." A Blonde woman with large breasts wearing glasses announced, as the students finally stopped talking. "He is found at Forever Fall, and the headmaster said that he could handle a horde of Grimm with ease. He took it upon himself to admit the new student into the academy."

Everyone gasped in awe, except for a select few, of course, who is interested in knowing the student's name.

"You all saw him on the headmaster's roof earlier today, wearing a bird's mask and a white scarf. We offered him a room, but he preferred sleeping outdoors." The woman continued, looking at Professor Ozpin as he turned to the students.

"Now then, since we are all excited to see the new student, i'd like to call team RWBY down at the stage while the opponent is getting ready." Ozpin nodded, as Team RWBY stood up and headed down to the stage with their weapons on hand Ozpin then picked up his Scroll, tapping Kami's name as if to call it. "are you here yet?"

* * *

"Yes sir." Kami said on the scroll, adjusting his scarf. "Already ate breakfast few hours ago, and i'm ready for action."

"Good." Ozpin's voice said, as Kami walked towards the amphitheater. "You may enter if you're ready. Good luck."

"Got it." Kami said, ending the call. He looked at his new Gauntlets, a large black one which looks similar to the ember celica. "Now let's test out these puppies later." He said, as the gauntlets disappeared into his Red Shield and Golden Javelin. He realized that he forgot to ask who are his opponents. Well, that's just part of the fun, right? The anticipation of who will be your opponent. Upon entering the Arena, Kami saw four maidens. One clad in white, One clad in Black, One Yellow haired woman, and Ruby. It's not a surprise that Ruby was one of his opponents. In fact, he was quite curios as to what ability she may hold. He looked at the crowd, seeing that everyone is staring at him and the four maidens. He knew that the arenas here work different than his world. This filled him with excitement.

"I am Kami Heropon. Let's hope we have a nice battle." Kami spoke, entering his stance. The others did so, too. With Ruby flourishing her Scythe. Which, to his surprise, didn't know it was hers to begin with.

"Well, new guy." The Blonde spoke, cracking her fists. Kami noticed a metallic clank as she clashed her fists together. "Let's kick some ass!" She said enthusiastically, going to her fighting stance. Kami looked at Ruby once more, smiling excitedly, expecting to have fun fighting him, it seems.

"Ruby Rose. . ." Kami spoke, getting the teams attention. "I shall give a little advise, Do not hold back." He said as the timer began to count down.

3\. . .

The teams began to flourish their weapons.

2\. . .

"Popopon-ja-ja~" He sang softly, as light emitted around him.

1 . . .

'ton, chin, kan.' he thought in his mind. as the timer hit zero. 'I hope you'll see this.'

[ **Cue:I'm The One~RWBY Vol.3** ]

"GO!"

The team charged forward, as Kami stood there, charging his power with the charge song. As soon as they're in the center, his mask turned into a blue Yarida mask. He jumped, as his spear glowed blue.

" _Yah-ree! **Fear Spear!**_ " He exclaimed, throwing the spear as it multiplied into five spears. The maidens tried to jump backwards, but the spear exploded with thunder when it hit the ground, damaging them in the process. Well, except Ruby jumped as the spear hit beneath her, boosting her upwards, rolling her scythe as it hit Kami multiple times. Flung back, Kami landed on the wall. While Ruby landed safely. He jumped to ground, only to flung upwards by a white magic circle.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, as the blonde woman seemed to punch red glowing flares, exploding on contact with Kami. Causing him to be flung into the glass near the students. He landed on the glass safely, causing it to crack a bit.

"My apologies." He looked at the students, one seemed to wear a black hoodie and a piece of armor. Surely an aspiring hero. Kami jumped, his mask switching to that of a fish, a Wooyari's mask in his possession, he span around. Causing the Spear to ignite and create a ring of fire around him. Landing on the ground, Kami lunged at Ruby. His Spear clashed with Ruby's Scythe. On a stare down, he grinned. Jumping backwards as his mask switched to a Pig's, a Tondenga's mask as his weapon turned into a golden hammer. With great force, he slammed it into the ground, causing the earth to shake. Most of them were staggered, except for the white maiden, who is slowly incing her way towards him. His mask quickly changed into a Dragon, a Cannogabng's Mask as throwing his hammer, changing it into a giant cannon.  
" ** _Slinger!_** " He exclaimed, grabbing his cannon, firing a large beam of ice towards the four maidens. Mostly hitting the white, the black, some part of Ruby, and the bottom half of the Yellow maiden. Due to the laser's force, he had to let go of it, still firing, causing the laser to hit part of the arena until it hit the ground. Standing back up, Kami looked at his opponents, mostly frozen due to his Slinger move, but the others can still move. Looking at the board, it looked like that move took a lot of their Hp, With all of them down to half. Soon, the White Maiden broke free from the Ice. She seemed infuriated, charging at him quickly. His mask switched into an Orange, Taterazay mask, raising his shield to block the thrusts of the White maiden's Rapier. One thrust of her blade seemed to knock him back, but he was hit by an unknown force soon afterwards, before getting thrusted again by the White maiden's Rapier.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby commanded,flourishing her scythe to the ground as the White maiden dashed towards Ruby. A Magic circle appeared in front of her Scythe, as it began to fire bullets towards the circle.

" _You won't take me!_ " Kami exclaimed,raising his bullets seemed to hit light blue shields that appeared in thin air which then disappeared afterwards.

"Yang, Blake! Bumblebee!" Ruby commanded,continuously firing as the Black Maiden threw her Pistol-Blade thing with some sort of ribbon at the Yellow Maiden, as she ran, using her Gauntlets to fire momentum quickly. As soon the yellow maiden was near, Kami jumped. Causing Ruby's bullets to hit her. The yellow maiden is now frozen in the wall. Struggling to get out.

"He's fast." The Black maiden commented, retrieving her Pistol-Blade. Soon, she felt as if she cannot move.

"How perceptive. **_Sic em' shadow!_** " Kami suddenly appeared in front of the black Maiden,drawing a golden blade and a purple blade behind mask turned into that of a yellow cat's, Myamsar's mask, slashing her quickly and repeatedly as it drains her Aura faster. Ruby fired at Kami, but this particular mask boosts his speed greatly, jumping backwards causing her to miss him. His mask quickly turned into a star shaped porcupine's, Alosson's mask, combing his blades into a Yellow bow. Aiming at the White maiden, he fired rapidly as the arrows glowed blue. " ** _Arrow Shower!_** " he exclaimed, as multiple glowing arrows seemed to surround the two maidens from above. Ruby quickly ran from the arrows as they hit the ground, exploding. Hearing a horn's sound, it seemed that both the white maiden and the Black maiden was out. 'Two down, two to go.' he thought, his mask switching into that of a bull's, Grenburr's mask. His bow turned into a Silver Greatsword, as it blocked the attack from Ruby's scythe. Being knocked back from the force, Ruby stood her ground, seeing Kami charge at him. She swung her weapon at him, but Kami immediately jumped.  
" ** _Guillotine!_** " He rolled in the air, slashing down with his blade glowing blue. Crashing on Ruby, Kami saw a faint glint of Red as the Horn sounded. The crowd fell silent, seeing team RWBY fall so quickly, this new student is very, very, powerful. He stood up, his mask turning into a red, Destrobo's mask. His weapon disappeared as large black gauntlets appeared in his arms. Inactivated in it's basic-Bracelet like form surrounding his Great Golem Arms. He turned to the Blonde, who seemed to have thawed the ice. Looking angry. Kami smirked, Positioning himself to his stance. Her expression reminded him of Ragewolf.

The Blonde woman charged at him, boosting with her gauntlets to gain momentum. Kami activated the enhancements in his Golem Arms, as he charged and flung a punch towards her. Both of their fist collided with one another, causing a large shockwave around the arena.

"Having fun?" Kami asked, as the Blonde furrowed her brows and shot a punch with her other arm, causing Kami to be knocked back a little. "Okay. No mood to talk, got it." His mask turned into the Dragon's mask once more, switching into Dust cannonballs into process. " _Hit em'! **Slinger!**_ " he exclaimed, as he began to punch out multiple glowing cannonballs at the approaching blonde. The Blonde jumped over the Cannonballs he produced, punching more shots towards him. Switching back into the red mask, he blocked the shots. He felt more force in the punch soon after, knocking him back multiple times. The blonde walked over for another punch, Kami jumped back, before lunging towards her with his fists clenched. He felt a vial turn, switching back into it's usual Dust Cannon Rounds. Their fist collided once more, forcing him to shoot out a Round at her first, knocking her back.  
" ** _Slinger:Crush Combo!_** " Kami lunged at his opponent, as he quickly began to punch her repeatedly with both hands, shooting out powerful enhanced bullets with each hit. After Swiftly reaching 100 hits, he jumped back. The Arm's Vial turned, switching into a Laser Cannon. "Checkmate." He muttered, punching a giant laser ball from his Arm, launching the Blonde to the , Kami sat turning his head as he Looked at the screen. it looked like the blonde still have some aura to spare.

[ **End Song** ]

[Cue: **I burn~RWBY** ]

The Blonde stood up, looking at Kami with a flaming red eyes. Her hair glowing fiery gold, as she slowly approach him. Kami sighed as he stood back up, but was soon knocked back by the blonde's quick flurry of punches. The Punches seemed to increase in force, causing him to chuckle a little. _This is getting more fun_ , he thought, launching himself forward with his Arm's cannon round. The Blonde charged at him, their flurry of punches clashing with one another. Reaching 100, he strafed to the side, his vial switching into Laser as his mask switched into a Dragon's once more.  
" ** _Slinger!_** " He exclaimed, firing a large laser beam as he performed an uppercut. However, it missed. And the Blonde punched him from behind. Flinging him onto the wall. Kami coughed, getting off the wall. The Blonde seemed to approach him in high speeds, this time, he waited for his for to come near him.

" ** _Slinger!_** " Kami punched her in the abdomen, firing as large laser as he performed another uppercut. The Blonde's Aura leveled decreased greatly. To the point that one hit is all that it takes to beat her. However, the same could be said for Kami's Aura. It was like a drawout against the two, if either of them gets a hit, the match is over. His mask switched back into his regular Charibassa mask, as his Giant Arms turned into his Golden Spear and Red Round Shield. They both approached each other, focusing the last of their power in their palms. With a swish, thy both bypass eachother. looking at the screen, it looked like both of them got their Aura down at the same time. However. . .Kami collapsed first before the Blonde.

* * *

 **Howdy! It's me, the author! In advance, it looked as if i made Kami OP, but that's the passive ability of his race, class changing. Except for a certain patapon(Hint:Her cape is Light Green!) which i'll uncover in the future! So, feedback is most welcome. Any suggestions, or questions may be answered maybe in the next chapter or ya!**


	4. Forest of Initiation

"Almighty. . .Can you hear me?" A light female voice called out. Her sweet tone echoed throughout the darkness. Kami swore that he had heard this voice before, but he cannot grasp who.

" _ **Lady. . .Meden?**_ " Kami asked,coming to a realization as he heard footsteps approaching him. " _ **Where. . .Are you? Are you fine?**_ " he said, as more and more questions filled his mind. He finally stood up, and finally decided to find her. " ** _Can you hear me, Meden?_** "

"I. . .Do not know if you could hear me but. . ." The voice continued, as Kami began to ran towards the direction of the voice. "Is Heropon. . .Fine?"

" _ **Yes, Meden! W-we can hear you!**_ " Kami cried out, reaching out a hand as he tripped to the ground.

"I fear this might be the last time i'll get to speak with you. . ." The voice said sadly, as Kami tried desperately to stand up. But the echoes keep pushing him down. He wanted to reach out to her, to speak to her one last time. "I. . .Will have to leave soon."

" ** _Why,Meden. . .?_** " Kami felt tears forming from his eyes. Looking down at the darkness. " ** _Why? Where are you going?!_** " he cried out, slamming his hand to the ground. " ** _Please. . .Answer me. . ._** "

"My lady, we are prepared." A familiar voice came to his mind. His tone as serious as he remembered him.

" ** _C-chin?_** " Kami asked, unable to get up. He couldn't see what's happening, but he could tell that they were about to go somewhere without the almighty's. . .without his guidance. Kami feared they will perish if they continue on. " ** _Chin! Don't go, it's too dangerous for her!_** " he cried out, but the voices began to fade away. " ** _Please,Chin,Listen to me!_** "

"But. . .Do not worry, Almighty." The female voice spoke, as light seemed to touch his chin. Looking upwards to see a young, feminine figure. with earrings similar to the priestess'. "I am sure, with your blessing, we'll be alright." The figure smiled, with Kami's eyes filled with grief.

" ** _F-fine._** " He sighed, looking at the figure with reassuring eyes. " ** _Just. . .be careful. Alright, Priestess?_** " The figure smiled cheerfully, disappearing into clouds of yellow light. Leaving behind a one-eyed seed. " ** _T-this is. . ._** " Kami muttered, picking the seed up. " ** _T. . .the Matter. . .Seed of life. . ._** " He'd then look up, tears overflowing his eyes. " _ **Please. . .**_ _ **Dammit. . .Don't leave me behind!**_ " He cried, as light filled his vision. " _ **MEDEN!**_ "

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile. . .**_

* * *

"He's still not awake?" Ozpin asked, carrying a cup of coffee with him as he entered the infirmary. Team RWBY surrounded Kami, laying at the bed who was seemingly exhausted.

"Yeah. . . It's been 2 hours after we woke up." Weiss said, looking at the Masked Warrior. "I got to say, he's powerful."

"It kinda reminded me of that Taurus guy." Yang commented, resting her head on her arms. "Except, you know, less brutal."

"Speaking of brutal, how's you arm? Did it break during the fight?" Ruby asked, as Yang removed her right bracelet, revealing a shine of golden colored steel.

"I think it lost a few screws on the wrist part, but it's cool." Yang shrugged before looking back at the Masked Warrior. "Still though, i can't believe he had a copy of my weapon in a large scale."

"I gave him the idea of upgrading his weapons." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. Yang turned to him with a confused expression. "He asked for photos of each of the student's weapons. Maybe he got the idea from you, Miss Xiao Long."

"Meden. . ." Kami uttered, getting everyone's attention. Soon, he regained vision of the room. The ceiling was white, with a strange contraption that allows it to bear light. He rose, seeing the headmaster and Ruby's team around him. Probably worried about him.

"Ah, you're awake." Ozpin said, getting his attention. "It would seem that we would have to postpone your initiation test until tomorrow."

"Why's that, Professor?" Kami asked, stretching his arms. "Is there something wrong?"

"First, you must be tired of that fight." Ozpin remarked, sipping his drink. Kami just sighed, knowing that he had never switched in battle before. Knowing that it's new to him, he didn't bother questioning it, since it is indeed useful. "Second,it'll be a good chance to meet the team we had assigned a team for you."

"Huh?" The warrior asked in confusion, "What team?"

"Team JNPR." Ozpin said, rendering everyone speechless. "Unfortunately, their leader, Jaune Arc, prefer to call them team JNR(Juner) as of recently. Since one of their members became deceased due to the incident last year during Vytal."

"Huh. . ." Kami said, looking up once more. "When can i meet the leader?"

"You called?" Kami and the others heard a voice of a young man. Looking at the door, it is the student that he encountered when he was flung into the glass. He was a blonde student, wearing a black hoodie and some armor. He seemed to have a Bronze Armlet and a Bronze shield on his back.

"Ah, Good timing." Ozpin said, standing up. "Well, i believe i could leave you all be for now. Oh, and if you want to take the initiation test early, then come to my office. You know where it is." He left the room as the Blonde in black sat in his place.

"Hello there, new student." The blonde in black said in a cheerful smirk. Looking around, team RWBY seemed to also be at peace with him. It would seem that mentioning something about the incident would move everyone on edge. "The name's Jaune Arc, nice meeting you."

"Kami Heropon. Pleasure meeting you, Arc." Kami said, reaching out a hand for Jaune to shake with. His presence seemed to pull a deja vu on Kami, his Aura felt like something he saw in his dream of the priestess leaving and a female figure clad in red asking about destiny. "So, you look like someone who could take women's heart with ease." Kami smiled, as Ruby's face went a little red.

"Oh, stop it." Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, did Team RWBY introduced themselves to you yet?"

"Well. . ." Kami took a glance at Ruby before turning to Jaune once more. "I know of Ruby Rose." He smiled. At this statement, Jaune sighed, sitting down once more. Kami rubbed his chin as he wait for introductions.

"I am Weiss Schnee" The maiden stood, introducing herself with a graceful bow. "Pleasure fighting you, Sir Heropon."

"Blake Belladonna" The Maiden in Black said, closing her book.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long!" The Blonde Woman introduced herself with enthusiasm in her voice, clashing both of her fists together. "Just so you know, I'm Ruby's sister."

"I see." Kami nodded, noticing the Yang's metallic arm. "D-did i do that?" he pointed at the metal arm, as Yang saw his surprised face.

"Oh, this?" Yang asked, raising her metallic arm. "I lost my right hand last year, so they had to forge me a new arm."

"Thank Almighty." Kami sighed in relief, scratching the back of his head.

"Well first off, you're amazing on the match earlier!" Jaune remarked in an excited, fanboy-ish like expression. "How did you do that?!"

"Yeah, to house so many weapons without even carrying them." Weiss commented, "Truly fascinating."

"Simple. It's the mask." Kami said, pointing at the mask he's wearing; the Green bird mask, the Charibassa. "Each mask allows me to grant a certain skill for each weapon. For example. . ." His mask switched into a blue Yarida mask. "This mask uses Fear Spear, a skill that uses spears to explode in contact." This time, his mask turned back into the Dragon's mask Cannogabang. "This mask uses Slinger, which increases the force in the Cannons."

"Oh yeah, you used a giant gold cannon to freeze us in place." Ruby said in a curious tone.

"Side effects of that skill is that you can't control the force of the shots, so you have to drop the gun everytime. . ."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

The Conversation went on. . . Until Kami decided it was time to take the initiation test.

* * *

"So you decided to take it early after all." Ozpin said as they were dropped off to a familiar cliff overlook a large forest. "Your goal is to find a relic which is hidden in the temple."

"Easy enough." Kami said, looking over the cliff. "So, how do i start?"

"Step over the platform." Ozpin said, as Kami stepped on what seemed to be a small board. "Let's hope you have a landing strategy."

"I'll be flying?" Kami asked, as Ozpin nodded in agreement. "Great." he sighed, looking forward as he did his stance. Soon afterwards, he was sent flying due to the jump board. . . Airborne, Kami can feel the wind rushing around him. Knowing his mask resembles a bird, he decided to take in the winds for quite a while. It was relaxing and thrilling at the same time, as the trees below him rush past him quickly "Okay, that's enough sight seeing for now." he said, changing his mask to the Cannogabang's, summoning a giant golden cannon. he aimed his cannon downwards as he descended, elevating him upwards once more. "Now, _**Slinger!**_ " he exclaimed, firing a shot which forced flung him backwards, nearly crashing in the ground, his mask quickly turned into the pig's, Tondenga's mask. His Cannon turning into a Golden Hammer, with both hands, he slammed it on the ground. Causing it to shake for a few moments.

* * *

The Students of the Academy also felt the brief shaking, as some of the teams were watching Kami's descent.

"His mask actually changed! That's cool!" Ruby giggled softly as the rest watched intently.

"For a second, i thought he was going to use the replica of my weapon!" Yang commented, smiling as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, by the way, where's Jaune?" Ruby asked, turning to a brown-haired girl and a long haired boy.

"He said he'll visit Pyrrha's grave." The boy said, nodding softly. "He said he'll be there for a while."

"Really?" Weiss asked, "Guess he really respects as his mentor,huh." She shrugged, turning back to the screen

* * *

Back at the forest, Kami, still bearing tondenga's mask, wanders onto the forest shouldering his hammer. His shield suddenly appearing in his free arm.

"Pata pata pata pon~ hmm, hmm. . ." He sang, marching forward as he awaits for some action to happen. Just looking around this forest reminds him of the patapon's journey to earthend, which involved so many forests to pass through and so many enemies to fight. Hearing a large growl, Kami stopped, turning to see 5 Black furred wolves ready to pounce on him. "Hmm. . .If I read correctly, then you guys are supposed to be Beowolves of the Grimm species." He muttered, walking towards them as the charge song plays once more. Three of the Wolves charged at him, but soon met the hammer's end. Sent flying, the three Beowolves hit three separate trees. So hard, in fact, that it broke the trees trunk. "Alright. Who's Next?" Kami sighed, as another Beowulf charged at him ferociously. Switching his hammer onto a silver great sword, he sliced the charging wolf in half. Causing the remaining Grimm to flee. "Onwards, then." Kami muttered, moving forth once more.

* * *

Kami was walking for quite a while now, at least like, 20 minutes? After slicing through a lot of branches, The Warrior wearing an Orange mask reached the clearing. Seeing a large Stone Platforms with several Chess pieces laying on the pedestals.  
"Small Statues?" Kami muttered, walking towards the pedestal

"Those are called chess pieces, by the way." A familiar voice caused him to turn around. He saw a black hooded man wearing pieces of Armor including a bronze armlet and shield.

"You. . ." Kami took on his battle stance, his shield finally appearing in his hand. "Jaune Arc."


	5. Duel of Leaders Resonance of Ideals

"Jaune?!" Nora stood up, her hands banging the banging the table. "What the hay is he doing all the way out there?!"

* * *

"Jaune Arc. . ." Kami said, looking at the hooded boy with a stern voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as the leader of JN_R, i was supposed to evaluate you." Jaune chuckled, holding his bronze shield. "Since you know, Ozpin said that you'll be our new member."

"A Test, huh?" Kami chuckled, his Javelin turning into a golden short sword. "If my guess is right,then that shield isn't even yours, Is it?" He pointed the edge of his blade at Jaune, who was just drawing his sword.

"Keen eye. . .Guess i was right to assume you've been through more." Jaune chuckled, positioning himself to his stance. "Shall we get started?"

"Hmph. Don't hold back, Young hero." Kami charged towards him with quick speeds. As Kami raised his blade to attack, Jaune parried it as the blade dropped. Sparks flying about as the two blades clashed. Slashing upwards, Kami was knocked back a little. Jaune charged forth, strafing to the side as Kami went for a stab. Jaune then bashed Kami, throwing him onto the nearby tree. _He. . .Really isn't holding back._ Kami thought, standing up from the blow from the arm. Luckily, that arm houses the shield. Causing his Red shield to crack a little. Maybe it's due to the fact that part of his shield is made out of wood and the rest are painted silver.

"What? Tired already?" Jaune taunted, preparing for the next attack.

"Maybe a little, but i can manage." Kami shrugged, causing them both to chuckle a little. Both of them charged at one another, With Kami Going for an upward slash as Jaune was knocked back blocking the attack. "I can tell that you lost someone."

"Is it because of the shield?" Jaune replied, dashing with his shield upfront.

"Not just that, actually." Kami dodged the attack, his Mask switching onto a Green, Yumiyacha's Mask. His Blade turning into a Bow. Raising it onto the sky, he fired multiple Red Glowing arrows onto the sky, disappearing in an instant. He'd then switched back onto the Orange, Taterazay mask as Jaune slashed him. Causing him to groan a little. "I sense a different presence on that Armlet. It's Aura is that of a great warrior."

"She was one of my mentors." Jaune said, as Kami switched onto a yellow cat's mask, Myamsar, bearing two Golden Blades. The Blades clashed on one another, sparks flying all about. "Pyrrha. . .She. . ." He muttered before getting knocked back by Kami's Blades. Kami charged in as Jaune stood back up. "She was the first one to truly believe in me!" Jaune dashed, slashing at Kami as they passed one another.

"I see. . ." Kami turned, his mask switching onto that of a Penguin's, the Pingrek's mask. His blades were replace with a long staff which resembles Palkyria's Flight. "Losing a beloved is not as rare as you may think." he knelt, pointing the edge of the staff to the ground, glowing blue. "In fact, what would you do if you had lost the girl who you are trying to free in an instant? Without any warning?" he stood up, doing an upward slash as an Ice beam formed on the ground accompanying the one on the air. Jaune dodged to the side, tripping as one of his feet got trapped in the ice. "In fact, i'd say we're fighting for the same cause. . ." He said, his mask turning into that of a monkey, Oohoroc's mask as the bladed tip of the Palkyria's Flight shifted into sight. Pointing it upwards, Six Sacred swords appeared above, hovering around Jaune. "To make our beloved proud!" He throw his arm down, as the swords began to slash Jaune repeatedly, flinging him upwards onto the air. " _ **FLASH CRACK BOOM:THUNDERIFIC!**_ " He raised his staff once more, causing a bright blue thunderbolt to hit Jaune. He crashed onto the stone platform, standing up, he saw the Green Masked Huntsman aiming his bow at him. "To protect those whom we have left, letting our journey bloom into something precious." He said, seeing a faint glint in the sky. " _ **Meteo. . .Arrow**_ " He fired the arrow at Jaune's chest, as thousands of Red-Glowing Arrows rained around him. Ultimately destroying the pedestals. Soon, he saw a faint glint of White around onto where Jaune is before collapsing. Kami walked to him calmly as his mask switched back on his regular, Charibassa mask.

* * *

The ones on Beacon academy were just as surprised as Nora when the new student battled with Jaune. His execution of his abilities were undeniably the best they have seen so far.

"Woah. . ." Some gasped. Well, Ruby too, but in a much more exaggerated tone.

"A-amazing. . ." A Brown-haired girl with bunny ears muttered, her jaw widened more than the rest's surprised face.

"Well. . .Looks like JNPR might've gained the most OP new student to compensate Pyrrha's death, huh?" A student chuckled weakly, looking at the screen with fear in his heart.

"He. . .didn't even had dust with him, how did he cast a thunder bolt with ease?!" Weiss asked in confusion

"Simple. . .He's a wizard." Yang shrugged jokingly as Weiss face palmed. "Seriously though, who can make 6 swords appear in thin air and disappear immediately?"

"Definitely not a semblance." Blake commented

* * *

"Can you stand?" Kami asked, reaching his hand to Jaune, who was still lying face first onto the ground.

"Yeah. . ." Jaune replied as he took Kami's hand, getting up in the process. "Thanks, by the way."

"For the fight or the advise?" Kami asked once more, chuckling slightly.

"Both, actually." Jaune rested his head onto his arms, walking past him. "I've been fighting for my team solely to fill the gap Pyrrha left behind. I never really thought of letting go." He sighed, turning to him once more. "I don't mean to ask, but. . .Who did you lose?"

"A Young Priestess." Kami replied, looking over the chess pieces which seemingly survived the Meteo Arrow. "She was the first one i would call a family. I fought for her and with the people she believed in. Until a curse were laid upon us." He sighed, grabbing a Black King piece with him. "From that point on. . .I don't know if she survived."

"Sounds. . .Depressing as hell." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Then again, i should apologize for asking you that."

"No problem, leader." Kami chuckled, turning to him as he fiddled with the piece at hand. "Or do you prefer me to call you Jaune?"

"Stick with Jaune. I don't want to be too pressured." Jaune chuckled, smiling at him. "Besides, i'm still one of the weakest leaders in beacon." he admit, he wasn't really the best fighter. But he was a great strategist, able to pinpoint weaknesses in no time.

"I sense high amounts of Unopened potential." Kami smiled, walking up to him. "Surely, it'll bloom one day. Now then, Let's head back." he waved, heading back onto the cliff. Jaune simply smiled, following him after a few moments. Somehow, he felt as if Pyrrha was watching their fight. As if losing against him made her proud. . .

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _ **"Due to Pyrrha's Death last Vytal, we never got the chance to find them a new member. That is when Ruby saw Kami, a man with a lot of potential. He went through initiation. . .And Passed." Ozpin spoke, as the assembly of many students remained quiet. "From this moment forth. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Kami Heropon, and Lie Ren. . ." Jaune, Nora, Ren and Kami walked towards the stage, facing the students. The screen immediately showed a photo of all of them, with their Initials on a certain order.**_

 _ **"Shall now be called, Team JNKL(Jonquil)!" Ozpin announced, as the students cheered at the newly formed team. . .**_

* * *

Midnight. Everyone was asleep, and the moon shined beautifully in the stars. Walking through the forest behind the student dorms was Kami, holding what appears to be a seed. The breeze accompanying him along the way. As soon as he found a clearing, Kami picked up his Scroll from his pocket, and started recording his voice.

"Project MATER, Entry No.1, Log date, 01/02/01."


End file.
